Don't stop us now!
by Damocles and Everto
Summary: A simple little ficbit featuring Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx and Axel a lot of alcohol and what is quite possibly the best Queen song ever written. No spoilers, a bit of bad language so I think I might need to take this to 'T' rating later... Enjoy!


They were pissed.

Of course they were pissed; it was the early hours of the morning- they'd both successfully completed their missions and they'd wanted to celebrate. So it was obvious that one way or another, Two and Three would end up laughing manically, slurring their words, staggering along corridors and having the bare minimum of sight between them to stop themselves falling out of open windows…which happened quite a few times, actually.

They'd started off with every intention of staying reasonably soberish and having a nice little game of 'let's-piss-Vexen-off-and-steal-his-things-without-him-noticing.', but that plan had rather deteriorated when they'd taken it upon themselves to drink whatever alcoholic substances fell into their grasps- which turned out to be a surprisingly large amount after they'd raided the ice-wielder's cabinets. Unfortunately; the pure ethanol was out of the question, but it did flame quite nicely when poured subtly across intricate experiments involving bunsen burners. After Vexen had been suitably distracted with putting out the blaze as best he could, they'd managed to satisfy their childish sides by relieving Vexen of his boots and coat whilst he was still wearing them and tossing them on the fire- causing the bewildered Academic further aggravation; he'd been unable to determine who it was assaulting him due to the fact that hands were clamped over his eyes and all he could hear was muffled laughter as he was rather unceremoniously attacked.

But now they'd had enough of annoying Vexen and were looking for something entertaining to do. They'd buoyed themselves up on success and liquor and wanted more fun than just picking on a subordinate. It was then that Xigbar had suggested raiding people's rooms. Xaldin had pointed out what a completely idiotic idea that was; even though they were both smashed, people would be in their rooms- sleeping, and so it probably wouldn't be the best idea for two drunk Nobodies to try stealth. Xigbar then countered that since they were everyone's superiors (except for Xemnas', of course.), then it didn't matter; since they could just tell whoever it was that tried to protest to shut up and go back to sleep. After a few moments of bickering, they settled on just finding something else to do after raiding a couple of rooms with their lesser nobodies; Xigbar's snipers rifled through belongings whilst Xaldin's dragoons crooned softly and kept the occupants sleeping.

Obviously; they tried Seven's room first; the Diviner would be in bed with Xemnas, so it was safe to pillage his room in his absence. It wasn't much of a challenge, but they still enjoyed it and made off with a large amount of munny and some interesting new toys. After theorising that they'd probably been used multiple times on or by Xemnas and his faithful lackey, they left them scattered across the corridors of the castle for others to find. They'd tried Roxas' room next; the boy would sleep through anything. After that, they'd come away with a few of the other's CDs, which they then took with them to Demyx's room and rather abruptly sent the poor, befuzzled and sleep-dazed Nocturne out on a mission to water all of Marluxia's plants. Demyx decided to portal straight to Axel's room and sleep there, collapsing on the red-head, who hadn't really minded all that much when Demyx's face was pressed agreeably into his crotch.

Xigbar and Xaldin then spent an enjoyable few hours denouncing Roxas as the person with the singularly worst taste in music ever, although that was probably Axel's influence on him.  
"Techno shit." Xigbar snorted, chucking another case to a far corner of Demyx's room. Xaldin nodded, following suit and then rifling through the collection until he dragged one out.  
"I think he may have just redeemed himself." The Lancer smirked, holding aloft a Queen CD. Xigbar cheered and snatched it off of him, crawling over to Demyx's vast wall of stereosystems and inserting the disk as best he could when intoxicated.

"Xigbar!" Xaldin hissed. Xigbar turned his head.  
"Whut?" He asked, frowning.  
"Don't play that!" Xaldin protested.  
"…Why?" Xigbar asked, genuinely confused.  
"You'll wake everyone up." Xaldin said firmly. Xigbar thought about this, then grinned, continuing. Xaldin also gave this some thought and then sat back, arms folded and smirking.   
"Heyyy- Xald! Check it out!" Xigbar whistled appreciatively, scooting back as the stereo opened up to reveal two very large speakers. "The lil dude's been keepin' these secret, huh?"  
"To stop people like you from utilising them, no doubt." Xaldin chuckled. Xigbar ignored the comment, pressing a few buttons in an attempt to make it work. Eventually, a few whirring noises resounded- the acoustics in Demyx's room were excellent- he had insisted on that. It was then that Xigbar was nearly blown back from the first bars of music being boomed at him at full blast. Xaldin grinned, wincing a little as his ears as adjusted to the pounding of the notes and the voice that blasted out the first few lyrics of 'Don't stop me now'.

It took Xigbar and Xaldin about two seconds to stop listening and start singing along drunkenly and uproariously.   
"I'mma shootin' star leaping through the skies; like a tiger defyin' the laws 'f graviiiityyyy!" Xigbar bellowed. Xaldin laughed and joined in merrily.  
"I'm a racing car passing by- like Lady Godiva! I'm gonna go go go;"  
"HAH!" Xigbar snorted. "You're a naked chick!"  
"Says you!" Xaldin countered- as wittily as he could possibly manage. More singing ensued- as did more jumping and dancing; because when one is drunk- such trivial things as other people didn't matter in the face of raving to a really, really strong beat.

It was around halfway into the chorus that a large, smouldering patch began to appear on the ceiling, which Xaldin was the first one to notice. Xigbar only noticed when bits of the ceiling began to drop down onto his coat, nearly setting it ablaze. Yelping, he brushed it off, stamping on the embers and looking up to see a neat circle of flames burning away a section of the ceiling, through which, at great speed- came a chakram, which nearly decapitated Xigbar and took off a few hairs from one of Xaldin's dreadlocks. A familiar, tired and very, very annoyed face hung down from the newly-made hole.  
"Axel, duuuude!" Xigbar drawled, waving. The flame-wielder hissed at him, which Xigbar was not at all bothered by.  
"DIE." Axel growled. "I'll kill you both dead if you don't turn that sodding music off or piss off somewhere else!"  
"Kill us both dead?" Xaldin smirked lopsidedly. "As opposed to what? Killing us both alive? Reanimated?"  
"Shut it!" Axel snarled again, the smell of smoke wafting through the air- a sure sign that Axel was furious.  
"Duuude- look; come have a drink on us huh?" Xigbar tempted, waving a bottle of tequila at Axel, who shot him a murderous glare. "It'll help ya sleep and I'll turn this off, huh?"

Axel glared; he wanted to sleep; it was one of the rare occasions that he'd managed to force himself into a half-doze and settle down (aided somewhat by the sudden addition of a certain someone snuggling up with him) and as soon as he'd started to drift off, he'd been assaulted by a hard, pounding beat and drunken wailing from below. Axel- being the obliging kind of guy he was, wouldn't have minded…if Demyx hadn't started wailing for Axel to make it stop. However- the prospect of alcohol was something Axel appreciated greatly…and it would help him sleep…and probably Demyx, too…  
"Give it here, then." He grumbled, sticking one hand down through the hole and making grabbing motions at the bottle. Xigbar tossed it up to him and smirked, pausing the music for a second as Axel took a swig.

Within a minute or two, Axel had drunk the whole bottle and consequently fallen through the hole, landed on Xaldin and had insisted on joining in with the singing, much to the distress of Demyx- who was peering down at him and looking hopelessly betrayed. The music was turned back up and Axel started to dance as well- in that darling, staggering gait that all pissed males seem to somehow possess.  
"I'm burning through the skies- Yeah! Two hundred degrees! That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheiiiiit!" He yelled, head banging for all he was worth. Xigbar and Xaldin cheered, swigging from whatever alcohol they had in their hands and dancing side-by-side with Axel.  
"Don't. Stop. Me. Nowwwww!" they chorused together, a few seconds behind the music but not giving a damn.  
"If ya wanna have a good tiiiime-" Axel slurred cheerily.  
"Jus' gimme a call!" Xigbar completed, punching the air.  
"So- Don't! Stop me noooowwww!"  
"Don't stop me—"  
"Because I'm having a good time- I don't want to stop at alllll!" Xaldin crooned. More laughter blocked out the next few lyrics- until all three took it up themselves to scream out "I'm a sex machine- waiting to reloaaaaad!" and thrust up at Demyx, who looked suitable disgusted with the display, causing them all to fall over in hysterics and miss Axel's favourite few lines. They all managed to get to their feet and rave in a quiet synchronised fashion for the second best part of the song.  
"Don't stop me! Don't stop me! Don't stop me!" Xigbar and Xaldin chanted as Axel grinned.  
"Hey hey heyyy!"  
"Don't stop me, don't stop me- Ooo-ooo-oooo!"  
"I liiiiike itttt!"  
"Don't stop me! Don't stop me!"  
"Have a good time- good tiiime!"  
"Don't stop me- don't stop me—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwww!" the last word turned into a sort of battle chant/scream of delight as Demyx dropped down from the ceiling, beaming and sitar in hand- although how he'd managed to get it through the hole was not something they bothered thinking about.  
"If you can't beat 'em…" Demyx grinned wickedly, strumming the sitar. "Then show off!"  
Axel, Xigbar and Xaldin cheered, clapped and whistled as Demyx joined along with a nigh-on perfect recital of the guitar solo, strumming for all he was worth as the others jumped up and down furiously, chanting and whistled as Axel screamed out his favourite stanza again. As the song drew to an end- all four of them slipped their arms around each other's shoulders and swayed in time to the beat, 'la'-ing completely out of tune and loudly.

It was then that all four of them caught sight of a very, very angry looking Xemnas stood in the doorway- hair messy and seeming quite flushed. He was wrapped in a silk dressing gown- which was more than Saїx was wearing, certainly. Even when drunk, the quartet realised just what they'd interrupted and what was probably going to happen as Xemnas snarled at them, eyelid twitching ever-so-slightly.

But honestly…it had been well worth it.


End file.
